A Love Like Ours
by katyperrylove
Summary: Santana est riche, belle, respectée, sarcastique, égocentrique et pourrie gâtée par la vie. Que risque t-elle alors qu'elle est surprotégé par son papa riche et qu'elle mène tout le monde par le bout du nez chez elle et ailleurs ? Rien. Absolument rien. Sauf que ce rien va vite se transformer en quelque chose de très compliqué suite à un de ses nombreux caprices ...
1. I'm So Fancy

**_Hello tout le monde ! :D_**

_Voilà, je sais que __**je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps,**__ je n'ai pas vraiment le temps donc __**désolé si vous attendez la suite d'une de mes fic**__ :X_

_Alors donc voilà une __**nouvelle fiction sur Brittana**__, encore et toujours oui, que __**j'avais écrite il y a longtemps et que j'ai retrouvé.**_

_Je poste le premier chapitre, mais __**il faut que vous me donniez votre avis pour savoir si je continue ou pas ;)**_

_Je sais pas vous mais la chanson mais la chanson " __Fancy__ " d'Iggy Azalea me fait trop penser à Santana x)_

_**Résumé :**__ Santana est riche, belle, respectée, sarcastique, égocentrique et pourrie gâtée par la vie. Que risque t-elle alors qu'elle est surprotégé par son papa riche et qu'elle mène tout le monde par le bout du nez chez elle et ailleurs ? Rien. Sauf que ce rien va vite se transformer en quelque chose de très compliqué suite à un de ses nombreux caprices._

« Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie » Sourit Monsieur Lopez à sa fille maintenant âgée de 18 ans.

Cette dernière sourit, de ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, mais il n'atteint pas ses yeux, cependant. Tout le monde savait que Santana Lopez était aussi superficielle qu'une poupée de plastique.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'elle était née dans le luxe d'un père chef de banque et d'une mère avocate. Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours eu absolument tout ce qu'elle désirait, et ne connaissait pas le mot « frustration ».

« Papa, il me faut absolument cette bague que j'ai vu l'autre jour, je t'en pris ! » Supplia presque la brunette sans vraiment s'attendre à un refus, alors qu'elle tourna rapidement autour de l'immense bureau en verre de son père pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, lui adressant sa moue la plus mignonne.

Ce dernier soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, typiquement Espagnols.

La beauté Latine était de famille chez les Lopez, car Alejandro était un très bel homme, et comme sa fille, ses cheveux ébène, son teint basané et ses yeux d'un noir d'obsidienne tenaient souvent les gens en haleine.

« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. » Soupira le Latino en posant une main forte sur le bras de sa fille qui sauta d'un bond et traversa la salle d'une vitesse éclair, claquant ses talons hauts sur le tapis rouge et or qui ornait le sol.

« Je t'empreinte Estéban » Cria la brunette de l'autre côté de la pièce, n'attendant pas de réponse alors qu'elle était impatiente de commencer son shopping tout frais payé.

« Santana c'est son - »

BANG !

La Latina était déjà sortit du bureau, claquant la porte sur son passage.

« - jour de congé » Finit Alejandro avec lassitude, se demandant même pourquoi il essayait de parler du bien – être des autres à sa fille.

Il savait bien, comme les autres, que Santana était vraiment auto-centriste et n'accordait pas la moindre importance aux sentiments des autres – ni même aux siens.

Alors, il soupira une fois de plus, réajusta son smoking gris avant de continuer à remplir la paperasse sur son bureau.

A ce même moment, Santana marchait déjà dans les imposants couloirs de la villa New Yorkaise, la _Royal Plaza_, la tête haute, les talons hauts résonnant sur le carrelage froid et faisant écho contre les murs aux formes incurvées.

Elle entra dans une grande pièce lumineuse ou trônaient un immense sofa noir et un colossal écran plasma qui tapissait tout le mur du fond et commença à fouiller nerveusement dans les tiroirs de l'une des nombreuses commodes.

« Mademoiselle cherche t-elle quelque chose ? » Questionna habilement Anna, une des femmes de ménage que Santana avait magnifiquement ignorée depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

« Mes médicaments, ou sont mes médicaments ? » Siffla la Latina d'une voix rauque, s'activant de plus belle en jetant les objets des tiroirs, atterrissant directement sur le sol, se souciant très peu si ils atterrissaient sur quelqu'un.

« Sur la table basse, Mademoiselle » Répondit simplement la vieille femme avant de retourner à ses linges, se préparant moralement à devoir nettoyer tout le gâchis que la jeune Latine laissait à chaque fois derrière elle sans la moindre trace de remord.

Santana se dirigea avec urgence vers la plaquette de pilule posée sur la table basse, et en avala directement une avant de fourrer le reste dans sa poche.

Elle soupira de contentement une fois les médicaments passés dans sa gorge et réajusta sa veste hors de prix.

« Et ou est Estéban ? » Grogna la Latina à une femme de chambre, soudainement plus posée, alors qu'elle regardait sa montre horriblement chère bien accrochée à son poignée.

« C'est son jour de congé, Mademoiselle » Répondit humblement la vieille dame, continuant de plier le linge.

Santana serra son poing tellement fort que la pauvre vieille femme pu presque l'entendre craquer.

C'était le signal pour tout le monde de se faire tout petit.

« Il ne me semble pas lui avoir donné un jour de congé » Réfléchit la belle brune, mordillant le bout de son ongle fraichement manucuré.

« C'est votre père qui le lui a donné, Mademoiselle » Expliqua Anna tout en s'attendant à un autre accès de colère de la jeune Lopez.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de sottise ! » Pesta la Latina en envoyant valser tout le linge plié aux quatre coins de la chambre sous le regard seulement à demi surpris de la vieille femme impuissante « Trouvez-le ! Je veux qu'il soit dans le hall dans 5 minutes ! » Hurla la Latina, attirant sur elle le regard d'autres domestiques « Appelez moi la Limousine, demandez Joey ! » Ordonna t-elle à personne en particulier, sachant pertinemment que celui qui entendrait ferait des pieds et des mains dans la secondes suivantes, avant de réajuster ses immenses lunettes de soleil sur son nez fin et de fouetter l'air de ses longs cheveux noir d'obsidienne.

« Quelle bande d'incapable, pourquoi ne puis-je pas profiter de quelqu'un de compétent dans cette maison ? » S'esclaffa Santana, sur le même ton exagérément outré que d'habitude, en descendant les immenses escaliers de marbres couverts d'un tapis rouge sang bordé d'or, rappelant ceux des châteaux de princesses.

« Mademoiselle, votre sac » Déclara un majordome à la moustache grise entortillé et aux cheveux de même couleurs plaqué en arrière sous le gel, lui tendant un sac Dior argenté aux lanières turquoises.

Santana ne daigna même pas le remercier, ni lui jeter un regard, comme à son habitude, et se contenta de lui arracher le sac des mains, continuant sa route aux allures de défilé de mode haute couture jusqu'à la limousine incroyablement longue qui se dressait déjà devant la villa.

Elle s'arrêta pile devant la portière, attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir, et s'impatienta fortement au bout de seulement quelques secondes.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, un homme en smoking, à la petite moustache noire et aux crane un peu dégarnit sortit du côté conducteur, pressant le pas pour tenir la porte à Santana.

« Ah, merci Joey, heureusement qu'il y a quelqu'un de compétent ici » Souffla la belle Latine en entrant gracieusement dans la voiture, réajustant son perfecto bleu roi sur un débardeur Guess noir.

« A votre service Mademoiselle » Répondit élégamment le chauffeur, un petit sourire toujours encré sur ses fines lèvres pâles alors qu'il refermait la porte pour se hâter à son poste.

Santana n'avait jamais eu de sympathie que pour Joey dans cette maison, qu'elle trouvait le seul vraiment compétent et sérieux.

Ce dernier avait très bien conscience de l'attitude de Diva de la jeune Lopez, mais savait qu'au fond elle était quelqu'un de bien, et que tout le monde méritait une chance. De plus, il avait besoin de ce travail, donc la question ne se posait pas vraiment.

Elle s'appuya sur la banquette, ôtant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir à travers les vitres teintées.

« Attendons-nous quelqu'un, Mademoiselle ? » Demanda Joey, d'une immense patiente – qu'il fallait absolument pour travailler ici, surtout avec Santana – en regardant à travers le rétroviseur pour apercevoir la Latina aux yeux encres chercher furieusement quelque chose à travers la vitre.

« Estéban » Grogna cette dernière, profondément irritée du retard de son majordome.

Joey choisit de se taire, ne cherchant pas à provoquer plus de colère chez la Latina, ce à quoi elle le remerciant silencieusement.

Soudainement, la porte de devant s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Estéban haletant, au nœud papillon de travers et en sueur, se glissant rapidement dans la voiture de peur de causer plus de retard.

Il avait sans aucun doute courut.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, se redressant automatiquement devant la mine sévère de Santana, ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il avala une boule dans sa gorge, réajustant nerveusement son nœud papillon rouge.

« Je suis absolument désolé de mon retard, Mademoiselle, veuillez accepter - » Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, coupé par la Latina ayant mit sa main en stop.

« Pour quoi pensez vous que vous êtes payés, Estéban ? » Questionna la Latina, la voix dangereusement basse.

« En réalité, Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas payé aujourd'hui, je - »

« Exactement ! » Hurla la Latina, ses yeux noirs perçant des trous dans les orbites chocolat de son majordome « JE ne vous ai donné aucun jour de congé ! »

« Non, c'est votre père qui - »

« JE NE SUIS PAS MON PÉRE ! POUR MOI, VOUS TRAVAILLEZ AUJOURD'HUI ! » Hurla t-elle, pointant dédaigneusement son doigt sur le jeune homme, irritée du répondant du jeune homme, cherchant toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

« Mais – Oui, Mademoiselle » Conclut Estéban, trouvant meilleur de s'abaisser plutôt que de risquer son poste à cause d'une dispute comme celle là.

« J'espère bien ! Et Dieu, qui vous habille ? » La voix de la Latina dégoulinait de sarcasme à sa propre question rhétorique, lorgnant avec regret et déception le nœud papillon de son majordome, mais se résigna finalement et termina en se tournant maintenant vers le conducteur.

« Joey, sur la Grande Rue de Manhattan ! » Ordonnant avec assurance la belle Hispanique brune en poussant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez fin.

« Oui Mademoiselle. » Répondit automatiquement Joey qui engagea immédiatement la belle limousine noire vernie sur la route.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement 20 minutes plus tard sur la rue marchande.

« Je vous appelle Joey » Dit Santana sur un ton neutre, fusillant un peu son majordome du regard alors qu'Estéban lui ouvrait la porte, baissant les yeux de honte.

Après 3h30 de shopping, Santana s'arrêtait encore à chaque magasin qu'elle voyait, essayait des choses, et en achetait beaucoup, obligeant Estéban à porter des sacs tous plus lourds les uns que les autres.

« Mademoiselle, et si nous faisions une pause ? » Proposa le jeune homme un peu au tac-au-tac, ballant d'un côté, puis de l'autre, peinant à trouver son équilibre à cause des paquets encombrant ses bras.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda la Latina comme si c'était une question complètement stupide, cherchant déjà des yeux une autre boutique sans s'occuper plus des soucis d'Estéban « Je ne suis pas fatiguée » Finit-elle.

Le jeune homme soupira de l'indifférence récurrente de la jeune fille mais ne dit rien et continua à la suivre péniblement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Cria soudainement Santana, courant – ou plutôt, marchant du plus vite qu'elle put avec ses très hauts talons – vers la bijouterie ou elle avait vu la bague qui lui plaisait.

Elle entra en trombe dans la boutique, saluant les vendeuses qui ne la connaissaient que trop bien, fonçant directement voir le bien qui l'intéressait alors que son majordome tentait difficilement de voir ou marcher à travers les paquets.

« Estéban ! Estéban ! » Appela la Latina, son regard émerveillé toujours fixé sur le bijou.

« Je suis là Mademoiselle, j'arrive » Balbutia le jeune homme, marchant à reculons pour voir quelque chose, cherchant la voix de la Latina pour se repérer.

Il se pencha au mieux pour tenter de voir le bijou à travers la vitre, qui devait être, comme d'habitude, horriblement cher.

En effet, il aperçut une magnifique bague en or pur, sertie de centaines de diamants reflétant en milliers d'arcs en ciels la lumière artificielle, ici pour mettre le bijou en valeur au maximum.

« Je la veux Estéban ! » Ordonna simplement Santana tandis que le jeune homme tâtonnait dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir à l'aveugle la carte de crédit.

« Certainement Mademoiselle, certainement » Répondit-il, insérant la carte dans la borne prévue. « Combien, si je puis me permettre ? » Demanda t-il au tac au tac alors qu'il composait le code.

« Cent » Répondit la Latina sans vraiment s'en occuper, enjouée par sa nouvelle acquisition.

« Dollars ? » Hasarda t-il, suspicieux.

« Cent million » Rectifia sérieusement la Latina, lui adressant cette fois un regard niai, alors qu'il tomba presque dans les pommes, frottant ses yeux d'une main.

Il se racla la gorge, remettant presque avec dédain la carte dans sa poche alors que Santana s'admirait, passant la bague à son doigt, tournant et retournant devant l'épais miroir disponible dans la boutique.

« TOUT LE MONDE LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! » Hurla soudainement quelqu'un à l'entrée du magasin, ce à quoi tout le monde se retourna avec surprise.

_Voilà ! :D_

**_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_**


	2. Did You Say Hold Up ?

**Hi people ! :)**

**Merci à tout le monde d'avoir posté des reviews**, et je suis ravie que ma fic vous plaise, donc je poste la suite de la fic - Yay c'est les vacances ! x)

J'espère que ça vous plaira encore, **je suis toujours ravie de lire vos reviews, même si elle ne sont pas forcément positives** ;)

Au plaisir ! ;D

_« TOUT LE MONDE LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! » Hurla soudainement quelqu'un à l'entrée du magasin, ce à quoi tout le monde se retourna avec surprise._

« Oh mon Dieu » Balbutia Santana en se tournant vers l'agresseur, alors qu'elle exécutait les ordres comme tout le monde dans le magasin « Ne lâchez pas les paquets Estéban » Ordonna t-elle dans un murmure dur.

Le majordome écarquilla les yeux, ahurit « Mais Mademoiselle - »

« Ne lâchez pas les paquets » Répéta t-elle durement, suivant des yeux un jeune homme avec une cagoule observer tous les bijoux.

Il passa scrupuleusement entre les étalages vitrés et blindés, caressant le verre sans faille d'un doigt alors qu'on pouvait facilement deviner le sourire carnassier se dessiner sous sa cagoule.

Une forme féminine entra alors dans la boutique, elle aussi cagoulée, se dirigeant directement vers l'une des vitrines surplombant des effets en diamant.

« Maintenant vous allez tous gentiment vous allonger par terre et pendant qu'on vous fouille, tu vas m'ouvrir les putains de vitrines ! » Ordonna la voix féminine, pointant un pistolet sur une caissière apeurée, obéissant aux ordres.

L'homme à la cagoule et ce qui devait être une deuxième femme aussi cagoulée suivant la première commencèrent à fouiller les poches des gens par terre, prenant les colliers, les bracelets, l'argent, les bagues, tout.

« Puckerman, remplit le sac ! » Ordonna la femme qui tenait le pistolet pointé sur la caissière, échangeant les rôles.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui tient le pistolet, Pierce ? » Geint l'homme alors qu'il attrapa le sac et commença à le remplir.

« Ta gueule et remplit ! » Grogna la dénommée « Pierce »

Elle commença à fouiller tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à Santana, attrapant la main ou se trouvait la nouvelle bague, sous le regard noir de Latina.

Elle enleva sa cagoule, révélant deux beaux yeux en amandes d'un bleu quobalt et une longue crinière blonde ondulée. Un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres fines et roses alors que Santana résistait, serrant les doigts pour l'empêcher de prendre la bague, une grimace de colère peinte sur son visage parfait.

_Hors de question_, Pensa t-elle.

Un sentiment très amer traversait le corps de la Latina, un sentiment qu'elle ne ressentait pas très souvent, d'ailleurs. Ses phalanges se serraient davantage quand elle en retrouva le nom : L'infériorité.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ça, ça la rendait hors d'elle ! C'était elle, d'habitude, qui donnait les ordres ! Elle qui décidait si oui ou non il fallait se taire ! Elle qui décidait si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner ou pas !

Autant dire que les sourcils de notre Latina ne pouvaient pas être plus froncés, et à dépit de dire quelque chose, l'hostilité, l'exécration et une haine des plus sauvage fusionnaient et calcinaient ardemment dans ses orbes désormais plus foncées que les ténèbres, laissant comprendre à quiconque croisait son regard que la sonnette d'alarme était déjà largement enclenchée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou Pierce ? » Grogna l'autre femme, remarquant que son associée avait cessée l'activité.

La blonde aux yeux bleus força le menton de Santana à se relever tandis que cette dernière grogna, lançant des éclairs à la blonde qui souriait toujours de ce sourire sardonique.

Elle observa quelques instants avec intérêt dans les yeux revolvers de la belle Latine, son sourire passant presque de sadique à affamés, se mordant fiévreusement la lèvre inférieure en observant la folie meurtrière dans les yeux de l'autre jeune femme.

Santana teint avec force le contact oculaire, laissant passer toute sa rage à travers la blonde, mi-amusée mi-excitée.

Malgré toute la haine que portait Santana à la jeune fille en face d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas nier que son visage était parfait, sans défaut, et admirablement bien définit. Elle remarqua les différentes teintes de bleus au fond de l'iris étincelant de la voleuse incroyablement belle.

Un peu plus et son regard dur se radoucissait.

_Non, hors de question_, grogna une fois de plus intérieurement la Latina, plissant ses yeux de nouveaux remplis de toutes sortes de promesses funèbres.

Remarquant le combat intérieur de la belle brune, la dénommée Pierce sourit de plus belle, rompant le contact oculaire pour retourner à ses affaires plus urgentes.

Elle força la main de Santana pour diriger son regard dessus, observant la bague aux cents diamants briller de mille feux.

« On a le pactole, Fabray » Répondit simplement la voleuse blonde avant de tirer sur la bague qui glissa toute seule le long du doigt de Santana qui fronça les sourcils, pas apeurée pour deux sous alors qu'on venait de lui voler son bien.

« Rendez-moi ma bague ! » Hurla Santana, se relevant d'un seule coup sous la pulsion pour tenter de reprendre son bijou, peinant à contenir sa colère.

« Reste calme, brunette, allonge toi et tais toi. » Se contenta de dire la blonde sans lui adresser un regard, en fourrant la bague dans sa poche, dirigeant déjà son regard sur autre chose à voler.

Agressée, la petite brune s'indigna alors en lui attrapant le bras avec une force incroyable, la retournant coup pour la forcer à lui faire face, trouvant cela très impoli de parler à quelqu'un en lui tournant le dos.

« Non mais vous savez à qui vous parlez ? » S'indigna Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux noirs jetant des éclairs alors que les autres clients du magasin étaient allongés par terre, la tête entre les bras de peur que cette petite révolte ne cause un accident.

Les 2 associés encore cagoulés se lancèrent un regard incrédule, se demandant mutuellement silencieusement comment réagir à ce genre de situation. Ils en étaient forcément à leur premier braquage.

_Touristes_.

« Putain Pierce, c'est toi qui as voulu faire ça alors fais quelque chose ! » Geint le mec cagoulé, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne comme si il essayait de trouver une solution.

« Si t'avais plus de couilles, c'est toi qui tiendrais le putain de flingue ! » Hurla avec colère la jeune fille en réponse alors que le jeune homme continuait de remplir le sac, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Santana regardait avec ahurissement les 3 pseudos braqueurs continuer leur petite scène, là, en plan, au milieu de la bijouterie alors qu'aucun des voleurs ne lui prêtait la moindre attention.

« Brittany on est dans la merde ! » Piailla l'autre femme cagoulée, courant avec urgence vers la blonde.

« Mais t'es conne dis pas mon nom ! » Geint celle qu'on savait maintenant nommée Brittany.

« Hey je suis toujours là et vous - » Dit Santana en pointant Brittany du doigt « - Rendez moi ma bague ! » Insista la brune, cherchant à attirer l'attention sur elle.

Ce qui ne marcha pas le moins du monde puisque les 2 femmes soupirèrent d'ennuis avant de se remettre à leurs affaires.

« Les flics sont là ! » Hurla Puckerman en zippant le sac, trébuchant presque sur les otages dans la précipitation.

« Fais chiez » Grogna la blonde avant de s'enfuir dehors le plus vite possible, suivie de près par une Santana, furieuse, et plus déterminée que jamais.

Brittany passa pars la porte de derrière, les policiers n'ayant pas eu le temps de la sécuriser, elle continua alors son escapade avec aise dans les ruelles de l'immense New York.

La blonde aux jambes fines courait avec une aisance non-négligeable sur le terrain de ciment avec ses vieilles converses alors que la Latina avait, disons le, beaucoup plus de mal à la suivre avec ses escarpins vernis.

La brune grogna plusieurs fois, cherchant à éviter les trous et les bosses sur le trottoir sinueux et mal entretenu.

Quand Brittany s'arrêta au coin de la ruelle pour observer les alentours et que Santana la rattrapa, cette dernière n'hésita pas une seconde et reprit sa tirade assommante.

« Hey vous ! Je vous parle ! Rendez-moi ma bague ! » Hurla Santana en secouant la manche du pull bas-de-gamme à la blonde qui se retourna soudainement.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème putain ?! On fait un putain de hold up ! » Grogna Brittany avec dédain et effarement en poussant Santana plus loin, trébuchant de surprise, qui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

Elle retrouva rapidement sa place de fortune – juste devant Brittany, histoire de la bloquer – et reprit, plus fortement.

« Déjà, surveillez votre langage, et je vous suivrais en enfer jusqu'à ce que vous me rendiez cette bague ! » Insista la Latina, cherchant par tous les moyens à récupérer son bien, commençant sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Soudain, après avoir posé une main sur sa hanche elle s'arrêta net.

Ses yeux noirs perdirent toute leur détermination alors qu'ils s'agrandirent considérablement et que sa bouche s'ouvrit démesurablement.

« Mon sac ! » Cria t-elle, maintenant complètement sur le point de craquer.

La blonde n'y prêta pas attention et continuait à se faufiler dans la ruelle, cherchant un chemin pour s'enfuir.

La brunette la remarqua et la rattrapa, claquant rapidement des talons sur le trottoir, lui donnant une allure très comique.

« Hey, hey, hey ! » Ordonna Santana en claquant des doigts pour attirer l'attention de Brittany, se collant contre un mur pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, alors que la brunette la suivait à grande peine sur ses talons de 15 cm « Vous savez combien m'a couté ce sac ? Un sac Dior s'il vous plait ! On retourne le chercher ! » Se plaignit la Latina en époussetant son jean.

« J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, vas t'en ! » Murmura gravement Brittany, maintenant très sérieuse, tentant de se concentrer sur sa mission.

« Non, non, non, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisie » Rit gentiment Santana, sa voix dégoulinant de sarcasme « Un sac Dior ! D-i-o-r ! » Répéta t-elle en articulant bien la marque de luxe, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

Mais la voleuse blonde se contenta de rouler profondément des yeux, fonçant d'un coup à travers la ruelle suivante alors que la Latina grogna, ses talons hauts claquant sur le pavé tandis qu'elle essayait à grande peine de suivre la blonde.

« Attendez-moi voyons ! Ce n'est pas des manières, on ne vous a donc jamais appris à ne pas tourner le dos aux personnes qui vous parlent ? » Geint la Latine en courant du mieux possible derrière Brittany qui se stoppa lorsqu'un _Craaaac _sonore se fit entendre derrière elle.

La blonde se retourna alors, curieuse, et ne put retenir le rire moqueur et dégoulinant de venin qui la tiraillait en voyant la scène.

Santana était par terre, une grimace douloureuse étirant son beau visage, les jambes étendues sur le pavé froid, l'une pliée en dessous d'elle, l'autre devant elle, sa chaussure cassée au niveau du talon.

« Aïe » Gémit-elle, attrapant son pauvre escarpin cassé en deux, l'observant avec un regret exagéré « C'était des Gucci » Se plaignit-elle, massant sa cheville d'une main, agrippant le mur sale de l'autre.

Brittany roula des yeux une fois de plus, agacée, ses mèches blondes s'accrochant à son front en sueur qu'elle essuya, puis sourit « Bon débarras »

Santana lui envoya un regard noir qu'elle ne put éviter, mais elle haussa les épaules avant de réajuster le sac à dos sur son épaule que la brune remarqua pour la première fois, fronçant les sourcils dans l'expectative.

« Vous n'allez pas me laisser là » Hasarda Santana, sa voix peu sure, reflétant son appréhension.

Brittany s'appuya quelques instants contre le mur sale, dans une position de réflexion si fausse qu'un aveugle aurait pu le remarquer.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, le Bon Dieu te tend une perche, saisit la » Ricana la blonde en lançant un clin d'œil goguenard à la Latina fulminante.

Sans un mot de plus, cette dernière agrippa les briques froides, et se tira sur ses pieds de toutes ses forces, boitant derrière la blonde.

« On m'a volé ma bague, j'ai perdu mon sac Dior, j'ai cassé mes talons Gucci, et je suis là à trainer dans une ruelle sale, ce n'est certainement pas ça qui va m'arrêter ! » Pesta Santana en fusillant Brittany du regard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au Bon Dieu ! » Maudit la blonde alors qu'elle agrippa une vieille échelle rouillée et monta au troisième étage du motel pourrit.

« Hey ! » Hurla Santana, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant avec colère la blonde qui montait aisément « Il y a un ascenseur qui est censé descendre et s'ouvrir pour moi, ou quelqu'un qui va venir me porter ? »

Le silence lui répondit alors que la ruelle devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Elle s'adossa alors contre le mur, soufflant de douleur comme sa cheville enflait de plus en plus. Son regard d'obsidienne joncha la vieille ruelle asymétrique d'un bout à l'autre, s'arrêtant sur la boue et Dieu sait quoi d'autre collés à terre et sur les murs, mélangés à des déchets jetés sans préavis.

De toute évidence, elle ne pouvait pas rester là.

**Reviews ? :D**


End file.
